Traditional dephosgenation strainer designs typically require the system be opened multiple times per shift for cleaning. This may put personnel, the facility and the environment at risk. Cleaning of strainers also may require a stoppage in ongoing maintenance and project work nearby, and necessitate production personnel be pulled away from ongoing process activities during each equipment opening.
To reduce or eliminate problems, therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved strainer system to be able to operate continuously without the need for frequent and potentially dangerous openings of the system.